I'll Fight for you
by Vindetta
Summary: A naru-hina love story. Hinata finally tells Naruto the truth, but good things cant last forever? Or can they? read to find out


Today, just like yesterday and the many days before that, Hinata could be seen staring love struck at her life time crush. Standing behind a corner, she can be seen biting her lip and trying to give herself the courage to just blatantly tell him how she feels. If it wasn't obvious however, everyone in the village knew how she felt about the blond haired, loud mouth shinobi. Whenever the two converse, which is extremely rare because Hinata is usually unconscious around him, she can be seen blushing profusely and, as a great of a ninja Naruto is, he just cant seem to take the hint.

But today is not like any other day. Today is the day Hinata will build up her courage. Today is the day she will face her fear of rejection, and finally tell the idiot how she feels. She awoke earlier then usual today to prepare herself for this up coming event. She even went so far as to buy a whole new outfit for the occasion. Lathering herself with a small amount of makeup up and dousing herself in his favorite style of perfume, she set out on her quest. Unlike the Hinata of the past, this Hinata was not hiding behind a large sweater and pants. She was attired in a nice, lavender blouse and a matching skirt. The people of the village could tell she was dressed to kill, and unfortunatly for the rest of the men in the village, they knew who she was after.

Turning onto the main street, she passed by the Yamanaka flower shop where she was immediately noticed by the ever so popular Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

"No way! Is that Hinata?!?" Blurted out the the pink haired kunoichi

"He breasts are bigger then both of ours, who knew they were that big?!?!"

A bit of jealous anger rose from Hinatas heart whenever she saw Sakura. After all, as obvious as Hinatas crush on Naruto is, Narutos crush on Sakura is equally as obvious. Fighting back her feelings to lash and curse out, she simply replied with a weak "Yeah…". After seeing Sakura, her confidence, which she had been building up for weeks when she had first came up with this plan, was starting to fade and fast. "What was I thinking" she thought to herself. " Why would Naruto drop his feelings for Sakura just because I decided to tell him how I feel? He has to know by now, the WHOLE village knows. I should just turn around and go home".

"Hinata you look great! Where are you heading off too?" Asked Sakura

"I'm just… I'm just… heading home."

"Oh, well where did you come from dressed like that" Inquired Hinata.

" I, umm, I…"

Sakura and Ino just glanced at each other. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was nervous about something. On the other hand, this is usual for Hinata, so they didn't read to deep into it.

"Well I guess we'll see you around " They said in unison as they headed off in the opposite direction.

Spiritually crushed, Hinata turned and headed off in the direction towards her house with her head hung low and unconfidently, like it usually does. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a pink letter addressed to Uzumaki Naruto. This was her back up plan. At the very least, if she couldn't tell Naruto how she felt, she could at least give him a note in person.

Not paying attention, Hinata turns the corner and bumps into no other then… Naruto.

"Hinata? Is that you?"

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun?!?!"

"Hinata it is you! Wow you look amazing! Where are you going dressed like that?"

Stunned by the appearance of her life time crush, Hinata began to feel light headed. " No! not today" she said in her head " Today is the day I will tell him!" Clenched the letter a little tighter, She knows now she couldn't possibly tell him how she feels with out passing out. Mustering up all her strength and courage in her body, she said:

"N-Naruto-kun… I wrote this for…"

She extended her hand out with the letter but before she could finish her sentence she, once again, lost consciousness. Naruto caught her before she hit the ground. He, like so many other times, carried her body to the hospital.

"Good morning Naruto. Hinata knocked out again?" said the nurse behind the counter

"Yeah, do you think she is seriously sick or something? Everytime I see her she is passing out."

The nurse just shook her head and escorted Naruto to the nearest available bed. Laying Hinata comfortably in the bed, he turned to leave when he realized he was still holding that letter. "Why would Hinata give me a letter?" he asked himself, " Wait… if it's a letter why didn't she just mail it? Hrmm…. Well I don't have time to read it now, Im late for my mission." Naruto turned to leave when he couldn't help but steal another glance at the unconscious kunoichi. He shook his head and put the note in his bag, after all, he is a shinobi, his mission comes first.

Hinata awoke a couple of hours later. She was accustomed to waking up in the hospital so this one no surprise. Wben it hit her like a ten ton brick in the gut. She just told her life long crush how she felt through a love note. She let out a shrieking scream that could be heard through out the hospital, and passed out again. Before she fell asleep however, she felt a small sense of accomplishment. Maybe this will turn out better then she hoped. But the sudden fear of rejection came into mind, and once again, she was out cold

A/n , did you enjoy? Read and review please, my speed of updates is determined by the amount of comments and support I get


End file.
